It will work out
by Box of Tomato Fairy
Summary: England, worried for Harry Potter's safety, attempts to send America and Canada to Hogwarts for some extra protection, but as no one can go anywhere without everyone else showing up, so France gets in too, THEN Englands boss decides that he should go. So you have several Nations, a massive secret, the golden trio, and a murder. England, keep telling yourself that this will work.
1. Bad news and Door abuse

**Well, a lot of you have been waiting for me to get off my butt and do something, so here is... Something, my low self confident self thinks it's okay, so you will probably not hate it, even though it's not much, it's well _it. _Took me awhile to do this, so, well, enjoy! ~**

England was stressed. No, not just stressed, Frantic. Not only did he have to deal with the inhumanly large piles of paperwork his boss decided to bury them, the other half of England, the magical half seriously needed his attention.

He knew it wouldn't calm down with Voldemort disappearing, no, some of his followers where still out causing trouble all over the place, though the pains of their more violent attacks had died down greatly, now it mostly was stupid things, liked jinxed toilets who bit his citizens or spit on you.

England sat down on his couch to enjoy his Earl Grey, it was one of those few peaceful mornings, one where was alone, without his magical friends talking to him or America breaking down his door. Course, he knew it wasn't going to last, in the middle of night he had experienced a rather painful cramp on his shoulder, so now he was waiting to find out what happen, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

A great grey owl flew through the window just as he finished his cup of tea. It flew over and landed on the couch chair, where it promptly dropped new papers in England's lap.

"'Ello there, Merlin, what news have you brought me?" he said, stroking the massive owl, "I suppose it's not too good, eh?" picking up the paper, as the owl flew once again out the window.

England let out a sigh as he watched the bird go, "Well let's see whats happened."

...

If He had any more tea left, he would've done a spit take, because right there, in bold letters sat the words "Mass Murder Sirius Black Escapes!"Complete with a picture of Black, yelling like a madman.

"Bloody Hell" great, just great, Sirius Black has escaped, Sirius's famous murder of 13 muggles had left England with a bruise; if he started killing again then England would not be having a good year, never the less he had another problem, Harry Potter.

England knew the chances that Voldemort would stay dead were about 50/50, and if he did Harry would have to put an end to him, but England seriously worried for the boy's safety. He had been at Hogwarts for two years and he had already fought a basilisk and Voldemort. England was beginning to doubt the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore's sanity, he knew Dumbledore personally, great man, very intelligent, but Harry was still a child, and had been through more than England would've wanted any child to go through at his age.

Plus, based on the article before him, _which is probably full of bias_, they were pretty worried Sirius would go after Harry. Just what he needed, a mass murder trying to kill the only person who could truly defeat Voldemort, while the rest of the world tries to kill Harry also; Peachy.

_If I could get away from being a nation, I would go to Hogwarts as a student or Teacher, double o' ninja style_. England glanced at the stack of papers on his table, _if someone read those, they may question why I'm sign first as 'Arthur Kirkland' and then as 'England', I would._

_Why can't our bosses let us take a break from being a nation? We could all use a bloody break, that's for sure_. The personification of England rubbed his temples; something that he had learned calmed him down somewhat. Breathing deeply he sat down and ran his hand through this hair, glancing back at the daily prophet, I wonder if there any good news? Reaching over he picked up the papers and began reading about how a new Italian wizarding school offers a foreign defense program;_ I didn't even know there was such a thing about 'Italian wizards' oh well_, surprisingly, reading did calm him down: he sighed slightly and continued reading.

Then the inevitable happened, the door swung open, where it smacked into the wall with a loud _BANG!,_ then fell off its hinges, on to floor, and America ran in while England was still recovering from his heart attack;

"DUDE! IGGY! YOU'RE LIKE TOTALLY LATE FOR THE MEETING!"

England was not having a good day.

**Yes, England forgot about the meeting this time. Well hope it's okay, I've read worse on this site, Reviews will be appreciated, advice will be attempted to be used, flames will be use to make smores, _with_ chocolate. I meet my deadline, I am happy; it is 5 in the morning.**

***one day, and im already having to fix this. (my face + keyboard) Thanks to those reviewers who told me about the repeat. I was typing this on pm, then copied it over to Doc, for those who read it, it acually said 2 days ago, under the first part. Well Thanks for telling me!**

**Box of Tomato Fairy ~**


	2. Dont let America drive

**DONT BLAME ME! I have an excuse, I sort of lost access to the laptop was useing, but I used a bunch of tape and tin foil to fix the charger to my mini laptop, which I havent used it 2 years and it is so damn small. :/ But I fixed the charger so now I can start really updating! and the 17th was my brithday, I had hope to get it fixed by then but, lol, nope. BTW, I have a beta, I'm just not using her, lawl, shes in storage, if I get a chapter beta'd I will say so, and all beta'ing credit goes to DarkangelMitsunai!**

**Do I seem like I'm awesome enough to own Hetalia or Harry Potter? Yes, Yes I am, but I don't. **

England was, to repeat, having a terrible day. (**And it's still early!:D)**

"DUDE! IGGY! YOU'RE LIKE TOTALLY LATE FOR THE MEETING!"

'Iggy' could care less, as he was currently recovering from having a heart attack, and a migraine, at the same time. But as he began to recover, he found he had enough strength left to yell at everyone's favorite American.

"AMERICA! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing? I had the door reattached last week! and please don't yell, my head hurts, god, why did I yell? England sat down on his couch, putting his hand to his head and began to breathe deeply. America was staring at him, but he could really care less, his head hurt, he felt like he had a hangover, only he hadn't been drinking.

"Dude, Iggy, you look like shit." America said, very bluntly

England snickered and sat back, "Why, thank you, just what I wanted to hear in the morning, that I look like crap."

America shook his head and reached forward grabbing onto England's arm, "Well, you can tell me about it on the way there, I'll drive!"

England Didn't bother to try to pull his arm away from America's grip, England wasnt in any way weak, but America had superstrength. However, he did proceed to continue his yelling,

"Bloody hell no! You always drive on the wrong Side!"

"Nuh uh. You just put the road in backwards."

-Time lapse!-

It took about 30 mintues to get to the meeting building, a large white blocky build. by which England was clinging to his seat, America was laughing, but for some good news, England was awake.

England composed himself and turn to were America was getting out of his car,

"Remind me, never to ever let you drive in my country again."

America closed his door, " Dude, you say that every time I drive here, besides, Imma great driver."

The walk up the building's seveal floors, was pretty uneventful, it wasn't till the pair was on the floor under the meeting room that some of the micronations hung out in during meetings, well, micronations and Prussia who claim to "grace the children with his awesome." It looked like they were have some sort of micronational meeting, athough, the only one partisapating was sealand, who was the 'leader' of the one (micro)nation world meeting.

"Soooooo, You look like shit because your worried about some magical old dude?" America asked as the were heading up the hallway to the world meeting room.

"Quit saying that! I do not! and yes, i am, because this is a magical mass murder." Snapped England, he stuck his hand on the knob to the door they had just reached.

England let out a sigh, "Well, lets see how this goes." and he opened it.

Somewhere it the meeting room, a certain Italian yelled,

"What the hell happened to you, scone bastard?"

Take a guess which one it was.

**Sorry that it's so short, I meant for it to be longer, but i want you guys to have something from me after so long. Sorry about the spelling/punctuation errors, this laptop doesn't have spell check, and I wanted to get this posted, so I self-revised it, which I can never do right if it is my own work.**

**I'm serious when I said I fixed my charger by pulling off all the rubber covering it in tin foil and tapeing it. 0-0**

**Box of Tomato Fairy~**


End file.
